Three musketeers
by DarkIronhide2789
Summary: Jaden is a small girl who no one trusted even with the small kind heart she was given instead of a heart full of hatetread, and anger unlike her parents. This is how she became a Jedi, and good friends with Ahsoka Tano, and Barriss Offee.
1. A heart that no one trusts

Jaden cried as her father locked her in the closet. "And don't come out till you learn some manners!" He yelled.

Jaden cried as she heard the door lock. She couldn't trust s anyone on this planet. Everyone mocked her, made fun of her, blamed her for everything. Her father would whip her, kids would get into fights with her and blam her for starting the fight. She he'd never had a friend. Her on the planet everyone would steel from each other, take stuff that didn't belong to them, fight, killed, they would do unthinkable crimes and get away with it. In Jadens heart, they should be in other places than here. They should go to prison for the crimes. No one was a friend on the planet, even with the soft heart two year old Jaden had, no one would look at her, and was jealous for her silvery hair, and bright blue eyes. But who should she trust on a planet full of hatetread?


	2. The strange man in the cloak

Jaden cleaned up the table, quietly eating the scraps her brothers had left as she threw them away. Her mother was busy sewing, till there was a knock at the door, Jaden looked to see a Mann with a white beard, an da brown cloak. Jadens father smacked her. "Get back to work!" He yelled, the fowl smell of beer hit her nose.

Jadgot ran back to the table, and placed some dishes in the sink, several clinks were heard. "Careful!" Her father snapped.

she rushed back and grabbed more dishes to show her father that she was working as heard as her tiny legs would. She looked at the strange man again to see that he had a light saber. There were loud crashes as the dishes broke. He father growled. And pulled out his whip. "Don't hit me!" The two year old pleated.

The whip stung her skin, opening new ones, re-opening cuts that her father had made. Jaden looked at the strange man and begged him with her eyes to help and make her father stop hitting her. The man shrugged, and sat down. Jaden's father soon picked her up, and dragged her to the closet. He slammed it shut, and locked the door. Jaden grabbed the nob and I tried to pull the door open. She banged her tiny bloody hands on the door. "Shut up!" Her father yelled, kicking the door.

The door rattled, and the vibration caused her fingers to break. She curled up into a corner, and cried herself to sleep, knowing that she would be there for a week.


	3. Abandoned to die

The smell of smoke hit Jadens lungs. She rushed to the wagon where her family was, but her father just kicked her in the chest. "You take to much room!" Jonathan, he brother yelled.

Her father stepped on her, and then ran to the wagon to bring his family to safety. Jaden felt a burning tree fall on her foot. She screamed for help, but nothing came, nto even her family. She blackened out from the pain and felt the fire touch her raw skin. She starred into the blackness of the smoke, hoping someone would find her.

* * *

Master Yoda looked at the burnt town. A clone walked up to him. "We haven't found any survivors yet, sir," he said.

"sense someone with the force, I do," Yoda said, "search more, you must."

The clone nodded and went back to searching. Yoda even found himself f searching as well. He sensed a spirit somewhere with the force, he sensed pain and sadness in the place. One of the clones called him over. "I found something!" he said.

Yoda walked over to see a patch of hair. "Remove ruble, can you?"

"We've already tried."

With the force, Yoda carefully removed the ruble. He lowered the ruble, to reveal a small toddler. Her skin was burnt, and and raw. Her hair was stinted. Yoda could tell most of her cut were infected. A clone checked her life signs. "Barely alive, sir," the clone said.

"Take her back to the ship, we must," Yoda said.


	4. The people who help

Jedi's Masters Kit Fisto and Shaak Ti waitEd for Master Yoda. "This girl has many open and infected wounds," Shaak Ti said.

"Yes, and it looks like she didn't get the wounds from the fire."

Master Yoda soon walked in. "Awake, is she?"

Kit shook his head. "No, Master Yoda, she still has major wounds that could take months to heal. Most of her wounds are too infected to even start healing, the medical droid says that most of her wounds must be months old, and she could die from the wounds."

A medical droid soon walked in. "She is waking up," it said.

The Jedi masters walked in the room just as the girl started to wake up. She looked at Shaak Ti and the others, then hid under the blankets. "Afraid, you do not have to be," Yoda said.

Carefully Shaak Ti removed the blankets the girl whimpered. "What's your name, little one?" she asked.

With a small voice the girl said, "Jaden."

"What happened?"

"Gone!" Jaden cried.

"What's gone?"

"Home!"

Jaden cried into Shaak Ti's shoulder. Jaden soon cried herself to sleep. "Hmm," Yoda said.

"What is it?" Kit asked.

"Attacked her home, Separatists did. Unknown if her family survived, it is."

Kit nodded, and looked at Shaak Ti, who was now gently placing Jaden back on the pillow, and placed the blankets on her. Shaak Ti starred at Kit. "She's upset about her home," she said, "what are we going to do, master?"

"Sense the force in her, I do."

"Are we going to train her?" Shaak Ti asked.

Yoda nodded. "We will."


	5. The one to trust the most

Two years later...

Jaden walked out of the room. Another training with Master Yoda was over. She felt something hit her face. Billie, one of the students had thrown a piece of rotting fruit at her. When Billie was still small, his parents were killed by the people from the same planet that Jaden had been raised on. "Common, fight, chicken!" He yelled, "before I tell everyone what your life was life till Master found you!"

Jaden felt a tear leave her face, and ran out of the room. "Yeah, that's right, run! You've never been anything except a cowered!"

Jaden ran around a corner, and sobbed. "Jaden?"

She looked, and saw Master Plo Koon. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Jaden wipped away a tear. "Billie was fighting with you again?"

Jaden nodded, then saw someone behind the master. Plo knew where she was looking. "Who's that, Master?" she asked.

She watched as a girl slowly walked up to her. "This is Ahsoka Tano," Plo said.

Ahsoka starred curiously at the scar on Jadens cheek, and gently touched it. Jaden brushed Ahsokas hand away. "I know," she said, "it's hideous."

Ahsoka tilted her head a little, and shook her head. Jaden starred in confusion, then watched as Ahsoka grabbed her hand. Plo chuckled. "I think she wants you to show her around," he said.

Jaden stared showing Ahsoka around the Jedi Temple, when Ahsoka asked, "why do yo uhave that scar?"

Jaden touched the scar on her cheek. "On my home planet, no one trusted me, in fact, no one trusts anyone, people would beat me because they believed I was bad luck, I have the scar because my brother grabbed a knife and tried to kill me. No one still trusts me, theres one boy that I know who blames me for his parents death. On my home planet, everyone does crimes, they kill people for fun, or for food or money, they steal stuff, and other stuff that I have seen that are crimes."

Ahsoka looked away. "Sorry for asking," she said.

"Just promise you wont tell anyone?"

Ahsoka nodded. Meanwhile, behind his mask, Master Plo smiled, he knew Jaden would tell the story only if she trusted the person well, an dthis meant that Jaden was growing a trust for Ahsoka, but he sensed that Jaden still wasn't trusting Ahsoka. Ahsoka soon looked at the Jedi master. "Master plo?" she said, "I'm hungry."

Jaden lead her to the mess hall, where Billie was. "Tricking others to kill them?" he asked.

Jaden hid her face behind her cloak. Ahsoka turned to look at Billie. "Why dont you leave her alone!" Ahsoka said.

Master Plo and Jaden starred at Ahsoka in shock. "What did you say, little Kitty?" Billie asked.

"Leave her alone!" Ahsoka said, "It's not her fault that she lived on a planet where people were killed!"

Billie was shocked, he had never had anyone talk to him this way. He walked out of the room giving Jaden a glare. Ahsoka looked at Master Plo. "Sorry about that, Master," she said, "But no one should be treated that way."


End file.
